


Dorte Vilhelm's Adventures

by flannelgfs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelgfs/pseuds/flannelgfs
Summary: Follow Dorte Vilhelm as she works her way through what she perceives as the inescapable forest.





	Dorte Vilhelm's Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings for sharp object mentions!

Breathing heavily, the girl tucks away her sword, exchanging it for a smaller blade. Harder to attack things with, sure, but that was made up for by it being easier to handle. She looks breathtaking, even in this unflattering lighting. Her hair was frizzy now due to the humidity. Brown curls have started to fall out of the messy bun they were hastily put in. Her olive skin gleams with sweat, as though she's been running for miles. Maybe she has. Her clothes are the strange thing about her. A long purple, velvet cloak drapes down to her feet. It doesn't look very comfortable to run in but she's been doing this for, how long, now? It had to be about six years. She knew what she was doing, or else she would've been in the dirt a long time ago. Right where the cloak parts near the bottom of it, you can see a metal prosthetic leg. Her other leg is covered in black fabric, unable to be seen in this harsh and dark scene.

She leaned against the tree, catching her breath. It seems like everything that could have went wrong, it sure did. She had spent a little less than an hour running for her life from whatever the _fuck_ was chasing her. No stops for water, no looking over her shoulder. If she did, she shuddered to think of what could happen to her. Perhaps the monster would've appeared right in front of her, running her through with… She forced herself to stop thinking about it. She fished something out of her pocket, a pocket square? It was dirty but it’s original color had, presumably, been white.

"Dorte, my child," A fancy looking woman steps down from what appears to be nothing but the girl, Dorte, apparently, was sure there was nothing under her. Then it was explained once the woman leaned down, attempting to press her cold, see through hand against Dorte's cheek. There was a tear rolling down it. "I am so sorry I could not have visited you sooner, Dorothy. The Council thought it.. too dangerous." She murmured. There has been a sad smile on her face since the time she squatted down next to Dorte.

"You need not apologize to me, Queen Amiraa," Dorte gently hovered her head in front of Amiraa's. She learned, about five years ago, that if you had whisked away a spirit’s mirage before they were ready to go, there was no telling how long they would be gone for. "I.. should be the one apologizing to you, my Queen. I have failed you. This quest, it has been cursed from the beginning.”

The queen murmured a few encouragements before she said she must go. “I will see you again, my darling. I promise you that.” She fully pressed her hand to Dorte’s cheek, the warm feeling dissipating mere milliseconds after Amiraa had disintegrated. Dorte felt another warm tear roll down her cheek.

She shoved the piece of cloth back in her pocket, unseen with the cloak draped around her shoulders now. She had to force herself to do things. Tell herself what she was doing. _Go down to the stream and refill your canteen_ , she reminded herself. _Now scan the woods before you start tracking._ It was clear. She began following her tracking instincts.

Dorte was taken over by something unseen. Until now. She wrestled around with it for a while until she found her face wet. Was that.. slobber? She didn’t have time to process it because soon, whatever it was left, as if it had suddenly been called from its spot.

But she didn’t have a long period of relaxation time (Although, when do you when you’re a hunter?) as she soon spotted a very familiar elf standing against a tree. Sage. Dorte growled, lunging at her. Easily, she had the elf pinned against the tree. Well, Sage wasn’t fighting back, but that was not unusual.

“What do you want from me?” Dorte growled out, clenching her jaw. Her relaxed nature in front of the queen seemed almost funny now.

“Well, well, Dorte,” Sage chuckled, though it sounded pained. At least, Dorte consoled herself, she had that to be able to attach to her confident front. Sage had a delighted expression, like everything went how she planned it. “You’ve bested me, what can I say? You’ve grown stronger.”

Dorte was about to respond when a loud _SNAP!_ brought their attention from each other and for a moment, they were still. Dorte had Sage by the shirt, pressing her against the tree hard. Neither dared to speak. As Dorte scoped the woods, trying to find what caused the noise, Sage focused on something, rather someone, far more interesting than whatever may be in the woods around them.

 _Stay here,_ Dorte mouthed, knowing that Sage wasn’t planning on going anywhere. Whenever she was around, she was there to stay. Dorte drew her sword as quietly as she could, tucking her knife away as she approached where she thought the noise had come from. Suddenly, there was a yelp from behind as Sage, seemingly, took down a hellhound?

“What the fuck?” Dorte wasn’t sure if this was coming from a place of anger or confusion or a mix of both. Sage shrugged. “No, no, no, you don’t get to fucking shrug that off.”

“He’ll be asleep for a while. Now let’s talk business.”


End file.
